Just the two of us
by The Brown Gaijin
Summary: After his father's death, Ranma comes home to live with his mother


Pedro Rodriguez Espectra1@yahoo.com  
  
Based on Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2  
Serialized in Shogakugan Comics  
  
A million diffrent directions  
By The Brown Gaijin  
  
For best readability, Word Wrap to your preference.  
  
Please don't sue me. I'm a turnup on my last drop of blood.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[In the far outskirts of Tokyo a bus that has seen more miles than it   
wishes to remember drives past the country side and twoards the capital   
of Japan. There aren't too many passengers in the bus. They are   
senior citizens who still prefer a slow drive on a bus than a fast trip   
on a bullet train. Some of them have suitcases with them showing signs   
of a trip trip taken or maybe a trip in process; others are just long   
commuting with only a couple of daily tools beside them. In the back   
of the bus, however is a young 16 year old boy who seems to be riding   
alone. Asleep, he seems exhausted from a tiresome journey that he has   
made. There are only a few hints as to where he has come from; he is   
wearing a red chinese shirt and loose black pants. He has only one   
suitcase as well as some camping gear stored in the compartment above   
his head; nothing else of his shows where he has been. He continues to   
sleep in his seat until the bus shakes hard enough that he wakes up   
from his slumber. Suprised, he looks around to see where he is. Then   
he remembers that he is making a trip back home. A home which he   
hasn't seen for over ten years. He feels in his pocket and notices   
that something is missing. He looks around and sees a little boy no   
older than six years old holding up what appears to be a wallet. The   
older boy gently takes it from him.]  
  
Older Boy: Arigato.  
  
[He looks at the younger boy. The child is wearing a blue uniform with   
a yellow hat. Before he can get a better look at him, the younger boy   
walks off twoards his grandfather who is located at the very front of   
the bus. The older boy looks at the two as they talk about the   
scenery.]  
  
Older Boy: (Thinking) I wonder if I was ever that young.  
  
[The older boy looks around at the other people. Some are sleeping,   
some are reading, others are looking at the scenery outside. The older   
boy looks out side at the beatiful and well kept land. Outside in the   
green and orange fields people are moving along getting on with thier   
daily lives. He looks even further and sees a huge purple mountain in   
the distance. He then looks at his wallet and opens it up. Inside are   
some pictures of himself, his father, his friends and an I.D. with his   
name on it.]  
  
***  
  
[Nerima bus depot. Nodoka Saotome has been waiting here since dawn,   
but in reality she has been waiting for this day much longer. It is   
the day her son would arrive. As she sits down on the metal bench she   
looks around the waiting area. Although the stop is a bit rustic, it   
has been well kept. The cold and smooth grey cement floor has been   
washed up with a little bit of dirt left along the small cracks. A   
radio talk show comes out of an old transistor radio located at the   
concession stand. Just outside the depot people are walking by getting   
on with thier daily lives. The every-day sounds stop as Nodoka hears   
the motor of an old bus comming from the distance. Her heart jumps in   
anticipation as the bus begins to make it's way into the parking lot.   
The motor revs one more time as the old bus pulls into its parking spot   
at the station. It finally comes to a stop, the brake release valve is   
released and the bus driver opens the door as he's done a million times   
before.]  
  
Bus Driver: Tokyo, Tokyo.  
  
[The passengers come out of the bus exhausted from the trip. Some step   
to the side and stretch thier legs. Others walk over to the bus driver   
to get thier luggage from underneath the bus. Nodoka steadly walks   
over to them to see if her son had arrived. As the people stop   
trickling out of the bus, she begins to wonder if her son was in there   
at all.]  
  
Nodoka: Um, excuse me?  
  
Bus driver: (Turns to her) Yes, Miss, can I help you?  
  
Nodoka: Was that all of the passengers?  
  
[The bus deiver takes a quick head count and notices that one is still   
not off the bus. The boy inside sees the conversation going outside.   
Finally when the two finish thier conversation he and the woman make   
eyeconcact. He dosen't recognize her as one of the passengers, and his   
heart begins to do backflips. She appeared to be in her fourties;   
although she is old enough to be his mother, her looks could still give   
any woman twenty years younger than her a run for their money. The   
woman is dressed in a blue and white kimono with a bundle in her   
shoulders. Her dark brown hair is wrapped up in the back. Still,   
although he thought she was bearutiful, something inside of him could   
feel something diffrent, something deeper than her looks. Finally, he   
reaches the exit of the bus to where Nodoka is standing. As he stands   
infront of her, his tall and well built body is somewhat dulled by his   
expression on his face. As Nodoka looks into the boys face, she builds   
up courage, and finds the strength to ask the young man a quetion.   
Nodoka's heart begins to race in fear of the response.]  
  
Nodoka: Ra-Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Mom?  
  
[As he looks into Nodoka's face the expression on his turns into one   
only seen in who that have made a long and valliant journey. His eyes   
begin to swell up as his heart begins to tighten not kowing that Nodoka   
is feeling the same thing. Step by step, he slowly walks twoards her,   
slowly losing face; Nodoka slowly opening up her arms twoards him; an   
aptempt to comfort him; an aptempt to comfort herself. Finally he   
reaches her; he wraps his arms around her smooth sliky kimono; she   
wraps her arms around his worn wrinkled shirt; both cry in silence.]  
  
Ranma: Tadaima  
  
Nodoka: Oakaeri nasai.  
  
[The end... for now]  
  
***  
  
Authors note:  
  
10/12/00  
Well, that's it... My very first fanfic. And as mentioned this is a   
oneshot so this is also where it ends. Wether or not I plan to   
continue this one shot depends on how much negative response I _don't_   
get.  
  
1/30/01  
Wow has it really been three months? I would like to thank my old   
english teacher for proofreading this. I would give his name but I   
don't know his reaction. I'm thinking about doing a series where Ranma   
goes off and lives with his mother but don't keep your hopes up. Gomen!  
  
  
  
-The bar guy in "Keeping the Faith"  
  
Espectra  
http://animae.4t.com  
  



End file.
